The Game of Sweet Revenge
by Thewizardofoddness
Summary: Winning Battle Bladers was something that all of Team Gangan Galaxy was proud of. Now it may be something that they'll regret.
1. Chapter 1

**Me: Yu, say the disclaimer.**

**Yu: Really?**

**Me 'Yup.**

**Yu: That weird person over there that calls herself wizard something doesn't own MFB.**

**Me: *pouts***

* * *

_Gingka_  
I left the restaurant, happily munching on some burgers. "Mmm..." I managed to say through a mouthful. "I have to hurry and finish this before I meet up with Masamune or he'll want some too." I thought. I turned right, into an old alley which was a shortcut to the beyblade park where we were meeting. I was only a few steps in when I felt a pricking pain in the beck of my neck, and everything went black.

_._

_Masamune_  
"Jeez..." I muttered. "Gingka is sooo late. Five whole minutes. Five!"_I guess I should look for him. Madoka will throw a fit if she finds out that I didn't." _I shivered. _She can be scary sometimes._

My stomach rumbled. "Or I can go get a few burgers first."  
Minutes later

I was about to bite into one of my mouth-watering burgers when-  
"Excuse me. Sir?"

I scowled into my food. "Yes?" I answered through gritted teeth. "Sorry for disrupting you, but We had a slight mix up of the food." I looked up. "This one is yours." The person speaking was a waitress, holding out a burger wrapped up in that weird paper stuff. What's it called? Never mind. Thinking's

for Madoka, Tsubasa, and sometimes Yu.  
"They're almost identical." I protested. "What's the big deal anyways?"

Thewaitress looked sheepish and almost embarrassed. "Sorry, sir, but one of our other costumers ordered something quite specific." I took it and she left, but I swear that she looked back at me and smiled in that smug way that annoying people got when they succeed.

_._

_Kidnapper_  
Anyone could see that Masamune was struggling to keep from giong under, but sleep was inevitable, so as soon as it hit, I was ready. I took off my waitress disguise, expertly put on make-up and waited for the manager to come out. I was in action fast enough for me to get to Masamune first, slip him into my arms (_Dang_, what does he eat?), then turn to face the manager.

"Sorry," I apologized. "My brother has barely gotten any sleep. He was working on a a long school project. he just barely finished this morning." (Thankfully, he walked back without giving me any trouble, which if he had, I would have done something that made him regret being so nosy.)

I left the building with a smirk on my face.

Two down, two to go.

My master would be pleased.

* * *

**I will only update the next chapter if I get at least 2 reviews.**

**Yu: Am I gonna be in the story? *kitty eyes***

**Me: *****ruffles his hair* **In the next chapter.

**Chorus of voices: Me too?**

**Me: *****looks startled* **When did all of you get in here? Out! OUT!


	2. Chapter 2

**Me: Tsubasa, say the disclaimer.**

**Tsubasa: Thewizardofoddness does not own MFB.**

**Kyoya: Thank goodness.**

**Me: Hey! I heard that!**

**Kyoya: Were you not supposed to?**

**Me: You're inconsiderate of my feelings.**

**Kyoya: Of course.**

* * *

_Tsubasa_  
"Those two idiots!" Madoka fumes, but I can tell that she's more worried than angry. Knowing that someones missing can do that to you. Make that two someones missing.

"Aw, come on Doka," says Yu. "They'll turn up eventually, they always do. Ya always overreact about this sort of stuff."

"But what if they don't? What if something bad happened to them? What if they were killed? What if..." she trails off.

"Calm down Madoka," says Yu, and Madoka and I look up insurprise, as Yu being the one to say, "calm down" was totally unexpected. He continued.

"Every time they disappear, we always go look for them, and when we find them, they always tell us that we overreact and stuff like, that, so it gets really annoying."

I want to agree with him, but Madoka is so stressed out right now, that I think that if we don't go look for them at least for a little, she'll do something completely unlike her.

"Madoka, Yu's right. You do need to calm down a bit. But you're right too. We do need to look for them." I look at Yu. "And after we're done, I'll buy us all some ice cream."

"Yay!" he cried, completely forgetting he had in ice-cream in his hand. "Well then, what are we waiting for? Lets go find Gingky and Mr. B - I mean Masamoomoo!"

**Time skip**

I checked my watch. 2:15. I meet up with Madoka and Yu in 45 minutes. I've made good progress covering my side of town. I only have one more street to check.

Before I know it, I'm at the old abandoned Movie Theater at the end of the street. It was shut down because of a a lack of customers, but I used to go there every once in a awhile, so I know the way around the inside of the place and around the outside.

I enter through a side door, because causing a lot of attention in a neighborhood like this can be dangerous.

The inside of the Theater is dark, the places that advertised other moves were torn down, and the places they were still showed.

After a while of checking the first story, I realize it's completely empty.

I walk up the stairs to the second story, but when I reach the top, I bump in to something. It's not enough to knock me down, but I stumble a little. "Ouch, Tsubasa, that hurt! How come I'm the only person that gets knocked down, but nobody else?" I look down in surprise. "Yu?" I ask. "What are you doing here?" He scowls, getting to his feet. "Ya make it sound like I'm doing something illegal. I can do whatever I want to." he says, then looks embarrassed. "And I got lost." he admits. "A little."

I sigh. _Why does this always happen to me?_

"Come on. we only have a little time left before we meet up with Madoka. I'll search that way." I motion to my right. "And you search that way." I motion to my left. He nods an runs off to complete the task assigned to him.

The first few rooms are empty, but when I reach the last one, I'm dragged in. Something cold and sharp is pressed against my skin, and I try to breathe lightly. I've never had experience with a situation like this, but anyone would know enough to say that a knife is being pressed against my throat.

* * *

**Me: So, how'd ya like it? It's not much of a cliffhanger, but it's still one.**

**Kyoya: You got that right, it's horrible.**

**Me: *cries* You're mean.**

**Yu: It's okay. Yo-yo is just a big meanie.**

**Kyoya: Don't call me that!**

**Yu: *stick his tongue out then runs away***

**Kyoya: Get back here!**

**Me: So much for being comforting. Anyway, I'll try to update at least every week, and this one came out earlier than expected. Read and review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Me: Yu, this is your chapter!**

**Yu: *comes running in* Really? You've dedicated it to me? Thank you! *hugs me***

**Me: *doesn't have the heart to tell him that it was written for the fans* Some of it is in Tsubasa's point of view as well, but will you say the disclaimer?**

**Yu: Of course! The witch - wizard person doesn't own MFB.**

**Me: *sweatdrop* Why can't you ever get it right?**

**Yu: 'Cause it fun to annoy you.**

**Me: Okay then... on with the story!**

* * *

_Tsubasa_

I try not to breathe because the knife digs into my skin every time I inhale. I know that this is not the first time my attacker has done something like this by the way they hold their knife. The strength of it, the position. the way they hold my hands behind my back like I'm being arrested, which is actually pretty ironic.

"I don't have any money," I manage to gasp out. They chuckle softly. "Maybe I don't want your money," they say. "Are you alone?" An image of Yu flashes through my mind, and I feel a wave of protectiveness. "Yes," I whisper. "I'm alone." They stop for a second, perhaps listening for footsteps, but for once, Yu is silent.

"Are you meeting with anyone?" they ask. I shake my head slightly from side to side, trying to get a look at them if I manage to get away.

Then suddenly they say the dreaded words.

"You're lying."

I feel my heart rate speed up even more. _They know..._

"Your wallet is in your front right pocket and it contains $100. You are not alone, you are here with the child, Yu Tendo, and you are supposed to by meeting up with the mechanic, Madoka Amano in approximately 15 minutes."

My voice is so laced with fear that I barely recognize it when I reply. "How do you know that?"

"How? It's called a strategy. We've been watching you, and now I have both of the people that I have been sent out to take with me. It was so easy. And the child even came here of his own free will." The person laughed. "All of you bladers are the same - stupid and weak."

I don't even have time to feel my anger before I feel the small prick of a needle. The last thing I see before I sink into unconsciousness is Yu, standing still in the doorway, his eyes wide with shock.

_Yu_

I walk up to the beginning of the hallway and begin my search. If Tsubasa was going to hide, then I was going to find him.

After about half a minute of searching, I only have two more rooms left. I have just reached the entrance to the last door when I see Tsubasa fall to the ground. My eyes widen with shock.

But before I have time to do anything, something covers my mouth and nose right when I'm breathing in.

A familiar smell registers in the back of my mind, but my head feels foggy and out of focus. I stop breathing, and the cloud in my mind stops getting so obscuring.

_Okay now,_ I think, doing my bast to ignore the growing pain in my lungs. _Where have I smelled that before?_

A hazy memory surfaces, and I remember Doji's officers holding something over my breathing passages, and me blacking out. The answer comes to me like a stray ball in a game coming at an unsuspecting bystander innocently eating their ice-cream.

_Don't breathe,_ says one side of me, but the other part of my brain says, _That's completely dumb and something Gingka or Masamune would do. That's also why they wouldn't live through a situation like this. The don't _think._ You _do.

A plan starts formulating in my mind. I make myself go limp, which is easy, because I feel like I'm going to pass out because of the thing pressed against my nose and mouth and lack of... well, lack of that thing I need to breathe to stay awake and alive.

The person carries me to the last room, and with my eyes opened a slit, I see Tsubasa lying on the floor face down, his hair covering his face so I can't see it.

My blood runs cold and I gasp. _They managed to take down Tsubasa too? Is this what happened to Gingka and Masamune? This whole situation is so stinky!_ I don't realize my mistake until a second before it happens.

I hear them whisper, "You're a sneaky one, aren't you?" right before they inject a syringe into my arm.

* * *

**Yu: *tears up* Why'd you do that to me?**

**Me: *hugs him* I had to make it interesting for the people reading it.**

**Yu: That's not interesting, it's scary! *starts crying***

**Me: If you stop crying and don't tell Tsubasa about this I'll buy you as much ice - cream as you want for a week.**

**Yu: *stops crying, story forgotten* Really? Yay! Buy me some now!**

**Me: One moment! *rushes to finish the chapter* This one came out earlier than I expected! Read and review! Bye!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Me: My little sister deleted chapter 4! I had to rewrite it!**

**Yu: Why?**

**Me: 'Cause I had to rewrite it.**

**Yu: I feel bad for you.**

**Me: Will you say my name correctly then?**

**Yu: Not that bad.**

**Me: *sigh* Fine. Say the disclaimer at least.**

**Yu: She doesn't own it.**

**Me: What?**

**Yu: MFB.**

* * *

Gingka

The last thing I remember was a dart hitting me in the neck. The next thing I know, I'm stuck here with Masamune.

He was not trying to help me come up with a plan to escape, something neither of us had ever tried to do before. Masamune was just banging on the door, yelling and screaming at the guards without stop. The guards, as usual, were ignoring him.

They had taken our beys before we had woken up on the first day they brought us over here, but they would feed us twice a day and let us have two short restroom breaks every day.

I was so busy thinking that I didn't notice that the guard had opened the door until they came over to me and yanked me up by the arm, dragging Masamune and I out the door to the beginning of the hallway.

Naturally, Masamue's best interest was to yell and scream at the guards. Surprisingly. it actually was helpful, seeing as it gave me time to look around in case the guards had accidentally slipped up and done something wrong. Unfortunately, they didn't.

_We reach the beginning,_ I thought. _Then we turn right._ The guards turned left. I was shocked. Masamune was so surprised that he actually stopped screaming at them.

"Finally," one of the guards muttered. The rest just laughed mockingly. Masamune exploded. "What do you mean by that?!" he demanded. The guards just ignored him. Again.

Suddenly, they shoved us in a room in a remote hallway, laughing. They called out to us as they left, saying, "Have fun with your playmates!" Then they slammed the door.

_Why did they bring us here?_ I thought. _And what do they mean, have fun with your playmates?_

Suddenly, I hear Masamune gasp behind me. I turn around and cry out in surprise,

"Tsubasa! Yu!"

* * *

**Me: I'm done! Please review!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Me: Finally! Chapter 5!**

**Yu: Give me a happy ending!**

**Me: I told you already, If I come up with one, I will.**

**Yu: Remember.**

**Me: I will.**

**Me: Disclaimer?**

**Yu: Witchy doesn't own MFB.**

* * *

Masamune

The guards threw me and Gingka (haha Gingka! I'm first!) and I landed on my stomach. I looked up and gasped. I heard Gingka turn around. "Tsubasa! Yu!" he yelled, but I was already by their side.

"What do we do? What do we do?" I asked frantically. _What do we do?_

"We need to calm down!" Gingka yelled.

"How? I can't calm down! What do we do?"

"How should I know?"

"You live with Madoka and she's smart!"

"Why would I listen to her boring lectures?"

"Good point," I said, thinking about it.

"Ugh..." I looked down, shocked to see Tsubasa speaking. "Stop yelling...you're giving me a headache.." There was a moment of silence, then, "Tsubasa!" Gingka yelled, jumping on him and enveloping him in a hug.

Tsubasa let him hug him for a while, then pushed him away. He looked around and finally noticed Yu. He pressed a finger on Yu's wrist, waited a moment, then breathed a sigh of relief.

Suddenly, Gingka jumped up, shoving his finger in my face. "Ha!" he said. "I told you! You always check their pulse first!"

"Liar!" I cried. "You never said that! I said that!"

"No!"

"Yes!"

"No!"

"Yes!"

"No!"

"Yes!"

"N-"

Tsubasa had put his hand over Gingka's mouth. "Hush," he said in a whisper. "Someone's coming." Footsteps echoed down the hallway, getting louder and louder. They stopped outside our room and the door opened. A girl decently older than us entered. She was followed by some guy in a suite with glasses and dark hair (when he entered, for some reason, Tsubasa clutched Yu's unconscious body close to him), and someone who made my blood boil every time I thought about him. I barely herad Gingka say over the roar of blood in my ears,

"Doji! Ziggurat!"

* * *

**Me: Well, how was it?**

**Yu: *laughing* Masamoomoo and Gingky don't know about medical stuff.**

**Masamune and Gingka: Shut up.**

**Yu: *eyes widen* Masamoomoo and Gingka said the "S" word!**

**Kyoya: That's not the "S" word.**

**Yu: Then what is?**

**Kyoya: It's - Hey!**

**Yu: "Hey" doesn't even start with the letter "S".**

**Tsubasa: *has his hand over Kyoya's mouth* You don't need to know. Now go play and I'll buy you some ice-cream.**

**Yu: *runs off to play***

**Me: Well that was interesting.**

**Kyoya: *scowls* Shut up!**

_**Somewhere in the house**_

**KYOYA SAID THE "S" WORD!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Me: This is in Tsubasa's POV**

**Tsubasa: After this is Yu's turn.**

**Me: The kidnapper is in this!**

**Kidnapper: Why does everyone always call me the "Kidnapper"? I have a name.**

**Gingka: *frightened* When did she get here? *hides behind Tsubasa***

**Me: *walks up to her* Disclaimer.**

**Kidnapper: Witchy does not own MFB.**

**Me: *sweatdrops* Is that my new nickname?**

**Tsubasa: Does Yu call you that?**

**Me: Maybe...**

**Tsubasa: Then it's your new nickname.**

**Me: *sweatdrops***

* * *

Tsubasa

Fear and red-hot anger. Those are the two emotions I felt above all the other conflicting ones. _Why?_ I thought. _How? We beat them already! Why can't they accept that and move on?_ Then the other side of me, remembering all the cruel things that Doji had done and all the twisted experiments that Ziggurat had done. _What if they use us as lab rats? What if they experiment on our beys?_ Then realization. _My bey!_

I fished around in my pocket, only to find that it was empty. Doji grinned smugly, pulling out my Earth Eagle from his pocket. "Looking for this?"_  
_

"Give us back our beys!" Masamune yelled, lunging for it. I rolled my eyes. _Idiot. Why ask for it if you're just going to take it anyways? What a waste of time._

"Ah, ah, ah," teased Doji, holding Masamue's bey up higher so Masamune couldn't reach it, his orange juice somehow balanced perfectly straight in his other hand at the same time.

Ziggurat glared at Doji. "It is not time to play with these idiots." He proceeded to snap a finger, and a guard appeared, shoving Masamune back. Doji returned the bey to his pocket as Ziggurat continued. "You will have time to tortu - I mean _play_ with our prisoners later." (I had a feeling that Ziggurat had made that slip on purpose)

Doji smirked again, then shared a look with each of us Bladers individually. For some reason I didn't understand at the moment (probably the aftereffects of the tranquilizer), his eyes lingered on me a nd possibly the way I held Yu protectively close.

He narrowed his eyes for a moment, then turned to leave. While his back was turned, I heard him say directly to me, "It seems as if you've actually gotten close to the cowardly, traitorous spoiled brat. How...interesting."

Ziggurat examined us with the same cold, calculating look and followed suite, but the most interesting reaction was the girl's. She stood in a certain way under the light, so that if I wasn't focusing hard enough, she would seem like a complete silhouette. I couldn't see her eye color, but I could just make out her expression. Her face held a dead look, like almost like who had given up hope on everything that they believed in. As if her dream had been crushed or ridiculed so many times, she had just given up the hope that it would ever come true.

_What did they do to her?_ I thought as she turned around to leave. And as she did, a side of her face caught the light. Her hair was a dark orange - blond and her eyes seemed to take on a lighter color. Her expression had changed, and right then, before it settled into her dead look, her face bore the look of genuine sadness.

But she turned so fast I barely had time to register that she had turned in the first place. For all I knew, it could be a hallucination, brought from the tranquilizer having a weird effect on me. I couldn't think for a moment.

And I felt as if I had the answer right in front of me.

* * *

**Me: If you think you know who she might be (she's an OC), don't tell anyone!**

**Gingka and Masamune: Who is she?**

**Tsubasa and Me: *facepalm***

**Yu: *comes back from getting (and eating) some ice-cream* What'd I miss?**

**Tsubasa and Me: *facepalm ****(again)***

**Tsubasa: *sweatdroping and muttering* They're all idiots...**

**Me *having the same reaction*: I know...I just told them "_If_ they know". There is no way I'm going to tell them before I reveal it to everyone.**

**Review!**


End file.
